The Final Battle
by Mantinas
Summary: "D, do you really hate me this much?"


Disclaimer: Vampire Hunter D and all related characters belong to Hideyuki Kikuchi. I am just borrowing them.

Happy Halloween!

(( ))

"So this is it." Left hand said solemnly, as if he were talking to a bereaved widower instead of the man known as D.

If D paid any attention to his companion, he did not show it. Looking forward, determined and grim as death, he moved towards the tower's door. Many flights of steps met him.

"Do you suppose…" Its question was interrupted as D walked on. If he sensed or feared for any traps his prey could have laid, he did not show it. Walking on, D reached the first step then, in the blink of an eye, was on the last step at the top of the tower. A barely visible line blinked out of existence behind the beautiful hunter, closing the rip in space and time.

"Hmph, anticlimactic don't you think?" The raspy voice from his left hand said. "I mean, most Nobles would use it to send enemies to the other side of the planet or the farthest corner of space. Do you suppose He got cocky in his old age?"

"He has nowhere else to run." Came the cold reply.

If it had anything to say back about his absurd choice of words, it did not get a chance to speak it. D strode through the giant, elegant double doors, feral lion heads stared the imposing figure down, their mouths open in a roar, their lower jaws housing the knocker rings.

D pushed them aside. There, in the middle of the open room, stood his prey. Shrouded in shadow, he stood a head taller than D.

"Ah, D." He said. Though one could not see the face that hid in the shadow, one could hear the smirk the lips made as he spoke. "It's nice to see you again. Tell me, do you really want to strike me down? Do you even think you can?"

D's only reply was to draw his sword, his killing intent permeating the entire room.

"Very well then."

(( ))

The exchange of blows had lasted two hours and neither D nor the Sacred Ancestor seemed to tire. Such was the ability of father and son. Left hand remained silent in awe and fear of the bloodlust where any distraction would prove fatal.

D blocked then countered with a swing meant to sever head from body. But the deadly attack cleaved only the air. They struck again, hitting only metal. Both pressed onward, hoping the other's sword would break, leaving an opening for an attack that would be fatal. Not finding any leeway, they jumped apart, landing on opposite sides of the room.

Without a sound or any indication that they were planning to move, they lunged, swords aimed…

The Sacred Ancestor gasped. Not only had D's sword struck true, hitting his heart, but his did as well. The Sacred Ancestor's eyes widened.

"D," He rasped. "Do you really hate me this much?"

D had noticed that his aim was slightly off, almost half hearted, a perfect chance to finish the job if evaded correctly. A simple task for a well trained or modified human, even more so for D. It was not the Sacred Ancestor's intention of making this easy for D. But in the end, he was still a father. Nor was it D's intention to avoid it.

After all, he was the only success.

D made no comment. The seething hatred that burned in his cold, stoic eyes fizzled into satisfaction. He smiled.

"Damn fool," Left hand rasped, coughing up blood. "Can't save us this time. Shame we couldn't see her again, huh? But then again, I guess it couldn't have ended any other way..."

D and the Sacred Ancestor fell to the floor becoming nothing but piles of ash.

Such is the fate of Vampire Hunter D.

The End

A/N: Probably not the best D vs. Dracula story ever and I am sorry about that. I'm really not good at describing attacks and battles and I didn't really want to spend a whole lot of time going blow—for—blow since I wanted this to be the most epic battle in history because it is and not some boring piece of trash. Anyway, this came about because I heard Hideyuki Kikuchi wrote a short story about the final battle(I have not read it yet) and I wanted to write my own(also, someone mentioned that in the collection, one short story wasn't complete and he/she doesn't mention which one, so more importantly, I wanted to write how I see it ending). And yes, I did take some liberty with the stake to the hearts. Instead of instant kills, which it pretty much is in the books, I thought a little delay was in order considering who we're dealing with. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this.

Mantinas


End file.
